Siddhartha (omisthebow)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common Deity: Atman First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities STR: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 human DEX: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 human CON: 8 +0 (-2 pts) INT: 7 +0 (-4 pts) WIS: 7 +0 (-4 pts) CHA: 7 +0 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (HP Option) HP: 10 = + CON (-1) + FC (1) (Fighter) AC: 21 = + DEX (5) + Armor (3) + Shield (2+1) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (5)) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (3) + Shield (2) INIT: +5 = (5) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +6 = (1) + STR (5) CMD: 21 = + BAB (1) + STR (5) + DEX (5) Fortitude: +1 = (2) + CON (-1) Reflex: +5 = (0) + DEX (5) Will: -2 = (0) + WIS (-2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Longsword: Attack: +6 = (1) + Ability (5) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 19-20/x2 Shortbow: Attack: +6(+7) = (1) + Ability (5) Damage: 1d6(+1), Crit: x3, Range 60 ft. shot Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR), +2 (DEX) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 hp) Dual Talent: Extra +2 ability Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons, all armor and shields Bonus Feat 1: Extra Feat Feats Point-blank shot (Level 1): +1 attack and damage under 30 ft. Shield Focus (Fighter 1): +1 AC with shield Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 5 -3 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 0 0 0 5 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -2 -3 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -3 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -3 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -3 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Heavy Steel Shield 20 gp 15 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Ammo (40) 2 gp 6 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Caltrops 1 gp 2 lb Chalk (10) 0.1 gp 0 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Rations (10) 5 gp 10 lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5 lb Waterskins (10 days) 5 gp 20 lb Sunrods (5) 10 gp 5 = Totals: 127.70 gp 108 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-133 134-266 267-400 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 22 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 3 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: 127.7 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 22.3 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1